pleasant_goat_and_grey_wolf_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf Mission Incredible: Adventures on the Dragon's Trail
Information Directed by: Jian Yaozong Movie Length: 87:17 minutes Release Date: January 12, 2012 Money Made in US dollars: $25.9 million Production Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf Mission Incredible: Adventures on the Dragon Trail '''(In Simplified Chinese 喜羊羊与灰太狼之开心闯龙年) is the fourth movie in the Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf movies. It was created on January 12, 2012. It made $25.9 million US dollars. It was made after Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf: Moon Castle: The Space Adventure. It's next movie was Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf The Mythical Ark: Adventures in Love and Happiness. Summary In the beginning, Grey Wolf shows the Wolf Pack the story of why the goats were against the wolves, but they didn't believe it, and his cousin threw the book away. It hit a goat-like creature, and Grey Wolf got suspicious. Later, Pleasant Goat and his friends notice the same thing, but then a big mechanical dragon who later defeated Grey Wolf when he attempted to capture the goats again appeared. Luckily for them, they were saved by good dragons who told them evil dragons have taken over the dragon world. With the help of being friends again with the wolves Grey Wolf, Red Wolf, and Little Grey, they traveled to the Dragon World because of Little Grey in protective and funky suits. They were easily taken to the Dragon Castle without much effort. The dragon boss wanted his guards to throw the goats and wolves around, but then a dragon called Little Divine Dragon defeated the guards. Then, he teleported the friends away with him. The dragon started to teach the goats and wolves how to do kung fu to protect themselves. First he showed them some moves that in reality are impossible to do, then made them each do some kung fu practice. After that, they went to find the legendary flute that could restore everything back to normal. Soon, Little Divine Dragon was called by the Old Master Dragon and went to help someone else. The goats, wolves, and dragons went on the trail and find a dragon named Drago who says he wants to help the crew, but Grey Wolf had the slightest feeling that Drago could be a victom of the dragon ruler, so he kept a closely at him. Later, they found the three pieces that make up the flute. However, other dragons stole him and the flute away. The crew went to the Dragon Castle and Slow Goat notices the castle is breaking the sky, and soon everything would be destroyed. They found the key later and Beauty Goat kept it. They later find a place filled with toys, and some of the toys were theirs. Then the dragon ruler yelled at them and they all ran out to find the huge mechanical dragon. He attempted to kill the team, but Fit Goat stopped him a little bit. Right when he was about to get stepped on, Beauty Goat played the flute and the dragon's controller stepped out. He was a small and looked like Drago. When Grey Wolf said he looked familiar, the dragon confessed he was Drago, the controller of the mechanical dragon. He told the story of why he was a madman, saying it was his father's disappearence. Pleasant Goat told Drago to put the flute back, but a large hand grabbed him. Another version of Drago's Dragon appeared and when he ate the flute, Pleasant Goat's parents appeared on the dragon's head. Pleasant Goat tried to warn them, but it was too late; the dragon snatched them and Red Wolf each in one of his hands. Grey Wolf used his move Little Divine Dragon taught him: The Blazing Ham Kick. And he saw a little nail under the dragon's armor. He remembered long time ago, he taught Little Grey the pivital point in toys. If it breaks off, the toy breaks apart. He told Pleasant Goat about it and they dangerousely unscrewed the pivital point, though it was risky. The heroes were buried under a heap of metal. Drago put the flute back into his toy room and the dragon castle went back to the ground. The world was saved. But the two heroes were nowhere to be found, until Red Wolf yelled so loud, the heroes were found. They crawled out of the big hole and everyone was hapoy, except Drago. His father was still gone. But then, his father appeared out of a cave and Drago felt joy. Then his dad explained why he was gone and said it was his fault. Pleasant Goat spent some time with his parents until they had to go somewhere else. The team learned one very valueable lesson in the end: The power of love can overcome anything. Then they went back to their world and everything was back to normal. Heroes Cast Zu Qing as Pleasant Goat Zhang Lin as Grey Wolf Other Characters Cast '''Goats Deng Yuting as Beauty Goat Liang Ying as Lazy Goat Liu Hongyun as Fit Goat Gao Quansheng as Slow Goat Deng Yuting as Warm Goat Wolves Zhao Na as Red Wolf Liang Ying as Little Grey Dragons Liu Hongyun as Chameleon Luo Yanqian as Little Divine Dragon Unknown as Drago and Drago's Dragon